bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User Talk Blackemo Archive IV
RE: Vano Reina Thanks so much. I liked her ability too. I can't wait to see how it plays out in my story arc soon. Ten Tailed Fox 13:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : I enjoyed it quite a bit. Nice to see Hide is still alive and kicking, and that was a really good twist. Can't wait to see some more of Vampiro's skills and learn some more about the Espada Leader and his connections to the Angel King. Also looking forward to seeing a possible Zukia bankai in the near future. Ten Tailed Fox 13:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Vampiro2 Thanks, appreciate that... Cuarta espada 12:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Many thanks Thanks, really grateful to hear that. It's nice to hear positive comments about your work every now and then. --Xepeyon You Speak, '' 21:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Wikia Err, why did you block the Wikia bot? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:03, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Translations This is the site I use for English to Japanese or vise-versa: http://www.freedict.com/onldict/jap.html[[User:Ten Tailed Fox|Ten Tailed Fox]] 15:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Um, Blackemo-san I was wondering, do you hate me or something? T.T If it's what happened with NF, then you have every right to be pissed with me. I just wanna know, cause you're a cool guy and I hate to be on your bad side. --Seireitou 01:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Thank you. Also, I happen to personally like your stories and the method in which you write them. Makes it almost seem like we're hearing directly from Tite Kubo, no lie. Translations Also, the sites i use are, as follows: * http://www.freedict.com/onldict/jap.html (Japanese) * http://www.freedict.com/onldict/spa.html (Spanish) * http://www.freedict.com/onldict/ita.html (Italian, which I throw into my work from time to time.) * http://www.freedict.com/onldict/lat.html (Latin, which I throw into my work from time to time, mostly with Bella Pelear.) * http://www.mandarintools.com/worddict.html (Chinese, which so far, I seem to be the only one using. T_T) Opinion? Also, at the same time, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on a few of my new articles I've written in the past week: * Unagi Kuchiki * Término Muerte * Perentorio Vida * Limpia Corazo * Sangre Mar* Bella Pelear Please keep in mind that most, if not all of them are not done yet. Thank you Blackemo-san, and I look forward to your feedback and future articles of the Second Coming of Aizen. Can't wait to see the leader in action, lol. ^^ --Seireitou 18:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Thanks for your feedback, helps alot. Also, about Limpia being a Halibel remake in a way, she has a different side to her, which im revealling in my later stories, that she is accually the wife of Unagi Kuchiki but was taken by Termino and became a Arrancar. So, yeah. Also, about Zukia, I like him. Though, the whole being forward thing about being bisexual is a tad bit wierd. Im not sayin i have problems with it, but ah, the quote refering to it kinda creeped me out. But again, nothin big. I wouldnt dislike Zukia over such a trivial thing. Over all, he's awesome, and sometime, we could even ahve an RP battle if ur up for it sometime. Also, while I havent written much of it yet, if you could take a gander at Bleach Otrosendero, and read the two arcs already done, and possibly give me som feeback, that'll be swell. Also, out of all your female characters, I happen to like Hide the most, dunno why, just seems like she is really awesome. --Seireitou 22:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Second Division I take it that Hide is dead from her being referred to as a corps and if that's the case I would like to suggest one of my characters be the new captain of the 2nd Division, Keshi. I know there is practically nothing there (I'm even going to change the name) but I DO have a full character description and Zanpakuto for him I just don't have the time at the moment (going to an anime convention tomorrow and am hurriedly working away at costumes even as I type this). I will add details to him next weekend for sure. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 04:13, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Re:I Like Thanks, that's actually probably one of my favorites (that I wrote). Still tryin' to make it better, though. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 17:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) The Rebellion/Entrance into Fanon? The Rebellion is nearly complete. Check it out and leave some comments/suggestions on my Talk. P.S. Would you consider entering Sadow into the Fanon universe. It can be with or without the Luna Ángeles. Either way is fine with me. Take it into consideration and message me on My Talk with your response. -Sadow Yatsumaru Help Hey, I need some help. Oh, also sorry about making myself the first espada and all, I need to learn my place. I want to become an espada, and I changed my name to a spanish one. I need advice on how to help with any story arc and basiclly, how to be and espada. I see that the second espada is vacent. If you see any way for me to become an espada from anywhere,please let me know. Again,sorry!Itachisharkak 23:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Sadow No problem, just glad you replied in the first place lol. I'm sure we could squeeze in a spot. Perhaps him showing up as a hidden threat. I'm sure we can work something out. -Sadow Yatsumaru Blackemo-san I need ur opinion on a few articles Ive written over the days: *Jubaku *Wàicún *Divina Vida*Valor Alma Thank you ^^ --Seireitou 01:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. If it's possible, id like the chnace to earn an admin position, if that is acceptable? Proposal It has been discussed among Naruto Fanon members about proposing a wiki that would be like a network between fanon and fan fiction wikis, used for friendly things like help and support, as well as competitions and other things of the like. The purpose of this wiki is to help bring the fan fiction wikis closer together, and promote the growth of the lesser wikis. Would you be interested in associating the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to this network if it takes off? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 03:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Bala I made this article for users to post their own Balas. When you're not busy at all, let me know, Blackemo1. Dekoshu talk 00:58, 8 June 2009 (UTC) In absolute honesty, I am also more of a fan of Cero, but I also love Bala. Just that there's only '''one official Bala, and that's the original Bala. Dekoshu talk 01:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't read the arcs at all. Dekoshu talk 01:10, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Cero Baby! Hey Blackemo-san, mind if I make the Cero Espada, if you don't already have plans or the Espada Leader or Vampiro is already the Cero Espada... PsykoReaper 16:35, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Oh... (Ancient Chinese Noun) Alright, and I also like Vampiro, he DOES remind me of Vincetn Valentine! HEHEHEHEEE! The reason I wanted a Cero Espada is because I had an idea for a member of the Espada, but all positions have been taken up, and since Yammy Rialgo turned out to be the Cero Epsada, I thought I could fill the spot, but I guess if you don't want that ok. P.S. DO you know what happened to Haruko-Chan? She hasn't talked to anybody for a long time... PsykoReaper 02:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Pretty good! It's great, I like it, but not to sound like a f**kin' nag, but when are the demons gonna be in there? PsykoReaper 04:06, 12 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Don't hate me for askin' that question again, I have Asperger's Syndrome and I have a one-track mind. I just hate my fanfic about Bleach and I am remaking it. I don't know why I hated my Bleach fanfic, possibly because it was incredibly confusing. P.S.S. Haruko-CHan is busy, she'll be back in a week or two! P.S.S.S. I like steaksauce Espada Leader and the Top 4 Just a quick question. If the Top 4 are the Espada Leader's children are they Soberano too. Are they children by blood or were they created by him, just wondering.--KingBarragan 21:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I got it! We enter Sadow as an ally of the Espada leader and he was sent to aid in helping him fend off the remaining Shinigami. -Sadow Yatsumaru Opinion Blackemo-san, can u give an opinion on a few articles? Lucifer The Demons of Sin Gulrazz Kraik Kurosaki Devin Rin Azuma Also, if you are mad at me for askin' about demons, don't, I didn't mean anythin' pushy. PsykoReaper 04:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Tahnx Anyway, to answer your questions... 1. I thought Blanca would get more screentime due to him being the Judas of the Espada... 2. Zukia is pretty awesome, an amazingly made character. He is sorta like a bisexual Devin, I have to agree. 3. The fights are pretty cool, kinda like the fights I make with my story. 4. I think she deserves to be in the fourth, not an insult, but it suits her. PsykoReaper 17:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ichiro I think this character is good.BTW I HATE SAI!!! I made my char after reading this one-shot manga that i clicked on by accident while reading bleach on one manga.com. you should check it out, its called Akuma Bengoshi Kukabara. Oh yeah, i have a question about your character Ichiros Bankai. Im sorry but its a habit of mine to notice the smallest flaws in a character or object. Its like when one of my freinds came up with an idea for a quincy crossbow. i asked why would a quincy need a crossbow if he allready has a bow and arrow. Then he told me they could fill it up before battle and use it as a last resort. then i said but if they run out of spiritual pressure that means that the enemy that they are fighting is very stong and Ooops i started to rant. anyway what is the character being judged against. normal peeps like you and me are judged by how we disobeyed a law or how we hurt someone. does the spirit compare them to ichiro? what if they had a good reason for doing it? what if they were forced to? what if they did it indirectly? Its all just a matter of opinion if you think someone is innocent or guilty. Sorry for the inconvinience.--Watchamacalit 02:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Btw could you answer the question i left lavi about the gotei 13--Watchamacalit 02:07, 17 June 2009 (UTC) P.S.-i like making zanpakuto but i dont like making characters that much. if i made some zanpakuto without a character feel free to make characters for them leader uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.....whats up with the picture from his youth? is that the angel like being you were talking about? Also, to be honest, i dont really like this character. it has nothing to do with the character but its just that it makes me feel empty inside. I will like him more when you reveal his bankai though his shikai seems oddly similar to Uraharas (my favorite Char, Changed from hollow ichigo. Also, i tried to pick up your ummm readfing this from the beginning of SCA but that dosnt seem like the real beginning. Where do i start? kk thx also could you tell me the importance of the new gotei 13?--Watchamacalit 02:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Explanation for Kain Well, heres the thing... Kain is 7th Seat because no one KNOWS he has Bankai, if anyone knew, Zukia would want it, since it being powerful and all... Also, he never releases his shikai so no one knows how powerful his zanpakuto is. AND people would think it is weak because of it's unsealed form (a rapier). THAT is why he is in the 7th Seat. Not trying to be mean, but that is the reason... PsykoReaper 03:37, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Kain was wrong, man! LOL, I guess someone should tell Kain, huh? PsykoReaper 03:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) OMGZZZ OMGZZZ I WROTE ON THE WRONG PAGE! Ooopsy! LOL! Check out my Talk page 4 da message... User talk:PsykoReaper PsykoReaper 04:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Really enjoying it Just wanted to say that I am really enjoying the current chapters, especially the current one As Time Flows. I can't wait for more chapters.... Are they considered chapters?--KingBarragan 19:41, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Really enjoying it Just wanted to say that I am really enjoying the current chapters, especially the current one As Time Flows. I can't wait for more chapters.... Are they considered chapters?--KingBarragan 19:41, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Views of the Leader and Isabella * For the Espada Leader, I like his character and I like how is past is revealed in small parts. I just don't understand why he bit Aizen's cold dead hand. * Isabella, is one of my favorite Espada. I like how you used the Digimon Crusadermon for her release. It really fits in. So she is definatly releated to Soñadora Hermosa Re to your Re:Views of the Leader and Isabella I actually came upon the Digimon Wikia not to long ago and looked up the Royal Knights. Plus, I just noticed his interst in blood. His picture depicts it all, Bats and Wine. And about Isabella, I just have a feeling she's going to come out to a great character, I have a feeling. I just can't wait to see the other Angeles in action. They take up the places of Primera-Cuarta right?--KingBarragan 20:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hide and Ren Not to big on Hide but I like how you kept the idea of the Captain of the 2nd Division being female. I think that its a trait that should be kept up. Plus my Favorite Shinigami Character is Ren! I love his Zanpakuto and his character in general. He is the first character I saw on the Bleach FF plus when I created my characters i sorta used your constructioning (By this I mean the Appearance, Personality, Bio, Powers and Zanpakuto). Not to sound like a freak but he is one of my favorite one of your creations. Also sorry for asking alot of questions, hope I'm not a bother. White Throne Reread, WHAGO! Hey, I have question, and don't mind bad pronouncing and thing. In White Throne, the Espada Leader watched all the espada's fights, and he must have seen Blanca's fight...does that mean that he knew that Blanca worked for the demons? If so, why didn't he do anything sooner? PsykoReaper 21:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) "Candy, it tastes like chicken, if chicken were a candy!" '-Toki Wartooth, not a bumblebee... Don't Worry Don't Worry, I always keep a place for Zukia. Along with Fujin and Tsuyoshi I really like them but not as much as Ren or Zukia. I can't wait to see how the fight unfolds between Fujin/Tsuyoshi and Isabella.--KingBarragan 22:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Eclat de Gars!!! I forgot to mention him, but Eclat is another fav. I really enjoyed the fight between Eclat and Zukia. Exploding Ball Graveyard is an awseome attack plus I like when he says "Come out cutie don't you wanna play with my balls" (Hilarious!!!). I bet I would have enjoyed the Hide vs Octavtio fight, some Hide Time is always fun. The Ichiro vs Pequeno fight ended sadly, but I did enjoy how Ichiro went out with a bang. He would always be missed...--KingBarragan 22:26, 17 June 2009 (UTC) RE: I want... Are you asking me to write another chapter for you? ~.^ --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Umi vs Asesino I liked the fight but it seemed pretty bland. No disrespect but I thought she would have some sort of hidden ability that put here over the top. While I did like Everlasting Rainbow, I also liked when she made that comeback after Asesino struck her. --KingBarragan 23:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Idea or Insanity! Can I make Ursa's mom, or am I being to Manic because of my Insanity switching...ya know, cause I am the God of Insanity... PsykoReaper 00:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) God of Insanity, remember... I'm havin' one of my manic days, remember, one day I'm psychopathic, one day I'm kleptomaniacal, and everyday I'm hypersexual...besides, I GOT A REALLY GOOD PERSON FOR HER, like a splitting image... PsykoReaper 00:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Kagami Daigo Her name is Kagami Daigo, the 10th Seated Officer of the Demon Corps, you can look at it to see more...plus there is a little thing you can add there... PsykoReaper 00:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Anywho... Anywhooooo, can u give another opinion on a few more articles? Lilith Mammon Xaphan Baphomet Caleb Doom Demons Imps Hellhounds I know, a lot, sorry... PsykoReaper 02:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) MAH Characterz Um, hello again.. First I would like to say that I liked the new SCA chapters. Second is, do you think that Vampiro needs a Second Release? Third, please give some comments about Kazael. Fourth, Have you Read the latest Bleach Chapters ? Will the events that happened in the canon Bleach affect our current storyline? Thanks ! Cuarta espada 14:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yo man Thanks for the compliment. Your arc is really developing well! Ten Tailed Fox 00:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to thank you for the compliment on Inku. Tanks alot!--Watchamacalit 01:39, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I intentionally spelled it "tanks" Eclat like OMG hes so cool.--Watchamacalit 02:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Problem with that Being still a n00b at this, I dunno how to format his page really. T_T -Sadow Yatsumaru Glutton Hmm, nice work man. I loved that chapter. Cant wait to see more of Adelio ^^ Also, i made a few new stuff here and there if you wanna check em out. I'd love to hear your feedback on them: *H.A.F.L.E.I.R.B. *Jae Akihito *Soul Prince Seireitou Kawahiru *Order of the Vizards *Many Sides of Seireitou *Reiji Maigo *Tenshuken *Kokoro *Haizo Aoi *Minkai Zokatakei *Setzen*More added to Término Muerte Thank you, Blackemo-san and have a pleasant night/afternoon/morning/whatever time it may be --Seireitou 02:40, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Heyoooooooooooooo! Dd u chk out my stff yt? PsykoReaper 02:51, 20 June 2009 (UTC) You kiddin?? U kiddin? Adelio is one of my favorites, the other two being Zukia and ... GAH, the name escapes me... oh well, you get the picture? ^^ --Seireitou 02:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Prettay guud! (Dumm for good) I like it, iz tha thang wit Akuma turnin owt 2 b a demon or sumthin wht u ment taht thr wuld b dmons? PsykoReaper 02:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) dooG ytterP (Mirror dimension for Pretty Good) I like it, and it would be a real trick if he is the Spawn of Lilith and Lucifer, since Lilith is infertile... PsykoReaper 03:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Glutton!!!! You were right, Glutton was great! I enjoyed how he had the revelation of his true inner demon. Nice Job!--KingBarragan 03:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Who knows how the series will unfold! All I know is it will be good. Your a good writer--KingBarragan 03:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) beginner's question! *Hey since I'm new I have a question. I noticed that you guys have chapters and such and how do you have a character added to the current arc. Do I need to start as a 3rd seat or something or do we role play to get a captains position. JaiMac28 04:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Opinion Um, so you still don't have released forms for the 2 captains fighting Isabella.. In my opinion, you could make the fan dude have a fire type, and the other dude an ice type. Just an OPinion O__O Cuarta espada 08:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Kido Corps? Could I add a Kido Corps line on the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 to the Seated Officers page. --KingBarragan 15:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Eclat I dont understand the question. Why wouldnt you like him?--Watchamacalit 21:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC) okay, how to I participate more? *okay, so i made the captain, he's on the official gotei 13 page, sixth division captain. So now how do I get him involved in the story line? I'm currently reading all the chapters starting with the second coming of aizen arc. Do I have to write a chapter about him meeting others? JaiMac28 23:14, 20 June 2009 (UTC) SCA I am now completely caught up with your arc!!!(crowd cheers in backround). I really like it alot and think that it holds true to the bleach spirit. Unlike soifon's Misslez. Although Starks guns are pretty cool. But come on, a missle? Give me a break.--Watchamacalit 00:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) P.S.- if zukia was sleeping then how did he end up in the palace? P.S.S.- I'm makin a bunch o zanpakuto please give me your opinion. OFFICIAL GOTEI 13 Um, another question, when will this Gotei 13 will be introduced... and who will write the Arc if it has any. PS: Please also read my message above if you have not noticed. ( My Opinion) Cuarta espada 09:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Divisions Sorry to bother u with such a stupid thing, but I was just wondering about the divisions. Some of the divisions has their own pages, but the members contained in them are only from your Second Coming of Aizen story. Some time ago, it was written an Official Gotei 13 for this site, so I wondered why the divisions didn't have the members written in the Official Gotei 13, but from your story. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 17:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) mmmMMMMMmmmmmm.... Out of the Demon Corps members known, which one do YOU think is Ursa's father? PsykoReaper 01:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ZOMG I Just made the best zanpakuto like ever!!! Maybe.....if you think so! please give me your opinion of rikugun! Exclamation mark!--Watchamacalit 02:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Uuusaaa Wll, my favoirte has to be Asesino, he seems pretty cool, would possibly be able to fight one of the devils and have a draw... PsykoReaper 02:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Wow Uh, wow. Thanks, I guess. I didn't the Masako article would make that kind of impression on anyone. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 19:26, 22 June 2009 (UTC) OOooooh ooooooooooooooooooooh I have a question about zukia. When he copies someones shikai, does he gain the bankai abilities as well?--Watchamacalit 23:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Divisions I have done som changes to the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Divisions. Was it this you meant, or should I remove all of it immediately and just forget it? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 18:36, 22 June 2009 (UTC) RE: I want... (cont'd) Sorry I didn't get to your latest response earlier. I half-forgot about it until I was reminded by Ten's story. The Second Coming of Aizen is your story, so I'm a bit weary about writing your story: you do not have much indication as to the direction of the plot before the release of the chapter that would include it, so I don't want to set you off in a direction that you did not intend. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 20:23, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Vampiro's Powers Chao!!I added few abilities on Vampiro: also I wrote Vampiro's real name, Vladimyr Vieyera, Is that OK? Cuarta espada 03:48, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Home Again, Home Again ... Halla! *waves frantically* I am now back from my hiatuses and will resume my activities and my duties here ... just so you know. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 19:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. I am sooooo happy to be back!!!!! *jump, jump, jump* Help Pls. help me.. pls. teach me how to remove that "contents" box from a page.. and would you be so kind to give some tips on how to make and edit a Main Page...... Thanks thanks thanks.... Chao, Cuarta espada 12:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) zukia i mean can he use the bankai if the person he copied it from dosnt know it--Watchamacalit 01:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) P.S.-plz give me your opinion of rikugun zukia if he does use the bankai and shows it to that person does it help him/her in acheiving it? Also if the person knows the shikai of the zanpakuto but it is sealed can he still copy it?What if its sheethed?Am i being annoying?--Watchamacalit 01:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) zukia ty for the info i apologize for the onslaught of questions--Watchamacalit 02:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Well then well in that case i have another question(s) lol. Zukia can combine bankai right? how many can he combine at a time? can he combine all of them at once? Also, can he contact other zanpakutos spirits? a bankai is supposed to be the physical embodiment of a zanpakutos spirit in the physical world. Is his spirit shape-shifting? Did you know that originaly evry1 in bleach was suposed to have sniper rifles? did you ever read tite kubos first ever manga "zombie powder"?--Watchamacalit 02:16, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Overload Of course. I wouldn't get mad, I understand perfectly. Actually, if most of that was refering to my Seireitou, then, I should let you know that he will die for good... But I won't tell you hwo, so I won't ruin the plot. But actually, he doesn't really have much influence in my story, no more then Urahara, or Kisuke might have, or even Byakuya. He does seal with the main antagonist, but the majority of my story revolves around all of the espada and shinigami who fight. Also, next time, please give me specific details abotu my faults, makes it that much easier to fix them ^^. Also, where are you getting "Seri" from? It's Sei. Not that I mind being called Seri, still sounds cool. ^_^ --Seireitou 02:23, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Same I do like it so far. ^_^ Also, I haven't writen much either cuz i have Writer's Block T.T so, maybe tomorrow ill get right on my Arrancar Arc. Also, when you say involvement, I hope I haven't done anything bad by making Sei and Kenji Soul Princes. --Seireitou 02:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) questions More and more questions. Fire! What would happen if zukia combined the powers of two opposite bankai? I.E. if ichigos bankai compresses his spiritual energy but he combines with someones makes some sorta giant thing what happens then? Was his stripe supposed to be in the bankai? Is his stripe removable? Was he born with it? Does he need to know the realese phrase to copy somebodys zanpakuto? (peops who know bankai can release thier zanpakuto without the release phrase.) Once again, and this is the last time i will ask. Plz,plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Judge my zanpakuto rikugun. I dont care if you think its horrible or if you think its the most coolest awesome thing ever but please just tell me what you think-Watchamacalit 02:31, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I did! I did! It was awesome ^^ Also, hwo come you don't ever come to the chatroom, where Kuro and me and a bunch of people are currently at? http://www.narutofanon.chatango.com/ --Seireitou 02:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) activity this place dosnt seem that active like there are only like like like like like 10 people or like less am i like like wrong like?-Watchamacalit 02:37, 26 June 2009 (UTC)P.S.LIke? question dont forget to answer the questions before the activity one.-Watchamacalit 02:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC)P.S. You must be a saint for not being annoyed with me right now uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh What about zukias flaming hell giant thingy? isnt that a combination of two bankais? Can he combine zanpakuto that have nothing to do with each other, like rangikus zanpakuto and zabimaru? omg im running out of questions.-Watchamacalit 02:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) As for rikugun i couldnt really think of anymore ancient warriors so i was forced to use modern warfare. medic is my fave tho Content Box I would just like to ask on how did you removed the Content box on a page. Here is a content box.. THanks Cuarta espada 11:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ALSO, How to add categories and use templates........ ThnksCuarta espada 12:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) AND...... One More thing...... I made Yumi the Vice Captain of the official Gotei 13.... Is that alright????? thanks Cuarta espada 13:21, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Very Very Very LAst.... Don't mind about my question about the Content Page.... I already figured it out.......Sorry for the disturbance ive been really busy these days (school, exams, assignments, and i've been contributing to 3 other Wikias besides our wikia I created a new one, I'm providing pictures and reviving a forgotten Wikia) Thanks Cuarta espada 13:23, 26 June 2009 (UTC) BloodLust I created a new Arc.. Its just short, its about Soberano.. For more info click Bleach:BloodLust...If youre not too busy, can you give some tips or help make characters. Lots of THanks and sorry For being so much annoying, Cuarta espada 13:44, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Opinion thumb|300px|right Me and my friend of Youtube posted this video a while back, and id like ur opinion on it. Btw, I made the graphics order, and my friend did the song sync. --Seireitou 16:59, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks ^^ Thanks ^^ Took us a while to make it. Also, I reread Zukia's page and was wonderin if you would be up for a RP fight? I finally finished Soul Prince Seireitou Kawahiru's page and wanted ot test him out against Zukia's Zanpakuto. --Seireitou 17:15, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Soul Guild Not to sound annoying but is it possible you can include the Soul Guild in one of your chapters, if even for a short second. They are basically incharge of all Soul Society records and information.--KingBarragan 16:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Reply to Message Sexy Savage was good, not the greatest but I do like how they combine their Shikai. Also it seems Isabella is very Immpatient. Plus If you could you could maybe just have the Captain of the Soul Guild relay some kind of information. Got any ideas for later chapters?--KingBarragan 18:16, 28 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Voting I'd rather have the whole administration talk about the voting process. One person doing this kind of thing by himself can end up seeming and/or feeling biased, even if it was not meant to be so. By having multiple admins talk about fleshing out a standard method of doing things and receiving feedback from the community, the best method of achieving a community-friendly, yet efficient, voting process can be accomplished. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 04:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC):Happy birthday. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Image Dude im seriously pissed off. I've tried everything and no matter what, when i try to upload my image for my new character like 10 times and it keeps saying that the image is illeagal. AAAAAAAAAAARGH--Watchamacalit 04:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) And uhhhhh apearently happy birthday--Watchamacalit 04:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) btw i thought sexy savage was your first boring chapter ever. sorry. cough--Watchamacalit 04:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC)